


Bath, Bed and Beyond

by Nordly



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Inquisitor can be a bit dramatic, Shit I've been spelling Dorians name wrong this whole time, Smut, Sorry about the "U"s I'm not from the US, Turned into a story rather than smut (don't worry there's still some there), Unplanned Pregnancy, stop reading after the first chapter if you just want the smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordly/pseuds/Nordly
Summary: Cullen and the Inquisitor get together, then a little carelessness causes chaos between them.  The inquisition must go on but can they?My first attempt please don't be too hard on me, I wasn't going to write so much but here we are.





	1. I need a bath

As inquisitor of Skyhold, It had been two weeks since I'd been properly clean. The Fallow Mire smelled of death and decay and I'd returned from rescuing a group of Inquisiton soldiers held by the Avvar, a rebel barbarian chieftain actually or something like it. On the upside I had acquired an Avvar agent to help the cause once I'd "Healed the sky" as he'd so eloquently put and dispersed the rebel.

But now back at Skyhold all I wanted was a long hot bath, to throw my putrid armour away and rest. At least for a day ... such is life as the inquisitor.

As my small group entered the keep I greeted my men and excused myself quickly. Making my way to the war room for a quick update before ridding myself of the filth I now carried on my skin, in my hair, everywhere really.

As I entered the war room Cassandra, Leliana, Josephine and Cullen all looked up to see me. Now their newly appointed inquisitor they sought my advice on everything. 

"Anything to report?" I sighed... Maker, is that stench actually me, I thought consciously distancing myself from the others, outside it wasn't quite as strong but in an enclosed space. Ugh.

"Welcome back Inquisitor, it is lovely to see you return" Josephine cooed.

Cullen and Cassandra both nodded in acknowledgement and Leliana smiled. Josephine was always the most exuberant holding her pleasant demeaner no matter the circumstances, she was truly amazing. I smiled at them the best I could, I was worn, dirty and not my best and I could only imagine what I looked like.

"I'm very glad to be back, that place was..." I shook my head. "Horrid, but now I'm back so... to work". I pointed at the map.

"Inquisitor, you need to consider our options at Halamshiral. We have obtained an invitation from Duke Gaspard to attend as his guest for the grand ball...". We need to prevent empress Celenes assassination and stop Corypheus' plan.

"Yes, Josephine I know, I will finalise my decision tomorrow, taking into account your recommendations. Nothing more?"

"No inquisitor, nothing for now" Leliana smiled. "You look like you could use a bath."

"Already taken care of" Josephine piped in " All set up in your quarters, enjoy Inquisitor."

"If you want a more detailed update, Maybe the commander could debrief you in your quarters." Leliana smirked and Josephine giggled. 

Cassandra rolled her eyes and took her leave "I'll catch up with you tomorrow, inquisitor".

Commander Cullen had flushed scarlet. I couldn't hide the smile I felt rising to my lips so I quickly turned away. Poor Cullen - always the brunt of their jokes, but in all honesty I couldn't say I'd never considered it. The commander was a wonderful specimen of a man, but seemed oblivious or perhaps immune to my relentless flirting. Well I enjoyed a challenge, but right now my bones ached and I smelled horrible. For now I'd have to be content with getting clean, which honestly sound pretty amazing if the truth be told. 

"A bath, I am forever in your debt Lady Montilyet", I gave her a thankful nod and left to my quarters.

My eyes were closed and my head lolled back against the side of the large wooden barrel, bath, whatever this was Josephine had constructed. My armour and small clothes cast out on the balcony where their offending stentch was blown to the mountain away from my room. The doors open, the view was breathtaking, Skyhold was truly a treasure, I'll never understand why it was abandoned. The water was warm but not quite hot enough to completely irradiate the ache. A heard a knock at the door. 

"Inquisitor? Youre back".

I leapt up to greet him, realising I was naked and sat back down. I called to him instead.

"Up here, Dorian".

"Oh, and how is the exquisite inquisitor this afternoon, a bit weary and worn?" I saw his eyes skim whatever flesh was laid bear (which was pretty much all of it) and felt a soft heat flow through me healing my bruises and scrapes.

"Dorian, what did I tell you about that?" 

He smiled, "About what Evelyn?" He was always the one that I could count on to keep me grounded. I really liked Dorian he was quickly becoming a good friend, under all that Tevinter pomp, he was a sincere and kind, albeit stubborn man, pretty easy on the eyes too, which never hurt.

"Well since you're at it heat the water back up will you". I laughed.

"My lady inquisitor, you dare ask a Tevinter Magister to heat water? Shame on you". He looked horrified.

"Come on Dorian, I won't tell if you don't that your magnificent skills are being used for something so beneath you, as your Inquisitor I command you, and I thought you said you weren't a magister?." He ignores my comment.

" I don't even think I remember how to cast such a lowly spell" he exclaimed.

"Fine Dorian, be that way." I sighed, but I could feel the water warm to an almost unbearable heat. It was amazing my muscles instantly felt better.

"I hope your skin melts off"

"Dorian! That's no way to speak to your inquisitor". But I felt so good my eyes slipped shut. "Now, why are you here?"

"Just to see how you are and to thank you for not taking me with you to that wretched Bog".

"Duly noted Dorian. I thought it a bit dirty for you and I like to be an accomodating inquisitor". I laughed, Dorian always made me feel at home. He has joined our inquisition at great peril but had the resolve to stay no matter the rumours and accusations and I respected him for that.

"I don't mind getting a little dirty Inquisitor" he stated his eyes mischievously twinkled.

"Hmmmm... I bet, Dorian", I giggled. "But not quite in the same way I'm sure"

He laughed at that, but continued.

"Also a certain commander has been running around bossing everyone about to distract himself from worrying about our great inquisitor, so thank goodness your back."

Dorian always knew how to get to me. "Really?" I asked pretending not to care but it came out a little too eagerly. My eyes cracked open to watch Dorians response. He laughed heartedly... "ah, inquisitor, you two, so much angst and longing. Just tell him how you feel. He feels the same you know".

For a moment my confidence gone, I felt like a schoolgirl with a crush. "Do you really think so?" I'm sure I sounded foolish but didn't care anything favourable from Cullen was worth my attention.

Dorian stood before me, gently stroked my cheek. "Yes Evelyn, I do, and I have a knack with this kind of thing". He glanced down into the water, my naked body on display. "And he'd be one lucky man. You are truly exquisite inquisitor. For a woman anyhow, such a shame." He looked truly disappointed, I felt strangely flattered.

I quickly wrapped my arms around my naked body, trying to salvage what dignity I had left. "Maker... Dorian! Really!?!"

He laughed again. "I'll leave you to your thoughts, shall I inform the commander you're ready to be debriefed? Although I guess it's too late for that". He glanced again at my naked body, shook his head and headed for the door. "I'm glad you are well inquisitor, I always worry for you on your journeys". And with that he was gone.

Dorian always knew how to stir me up, his constant teasing about my commander put Cullen into my mind. The last thing I needed. Thinking about Cullen didn't make me relax, it did the opposite. He was an amazing man. I had flirted with him since I first saw him working with his men at Haven. Even embarrassed him when I asked if he'd taken a vow of celibacy. He'd said no, he hadn't, mumbling about why I'd want to know that and quickly excused himself. That'd made me warm to my commander, I don't know why but I loved to see him squirm. Loved to see him in general really especially when he was sparing with the men without his shirt, only clad in those tight leather pants which didn't leave much to the imagination.

My eyes had slid shut again and I felt my hand slide between my legs, my body was more relaxed and with an image of my commander, shirtless and sweating muscles rippling in the sun, I was in bliss.

My hand slid across my opening gently probing with a finger. I relaxed further my legs now spread. "Oh...Cullen". I moaned lost to myself as my fingers worked their magic.

"Inquisitor?"

Wow, this fantasy was good that sounded just like Cullen. I moaned again, "ahhh..."

"I can return later when your not so indisposed".

My head whipped forward my hand pulled from my nethers, my knees slammed together.

"Cullen?" I turned. I sounded like a wounded animal.

"Yes inquisitor, Dorian said you wished to see me urgently" he thankfully didn't meet my eyes but stared out the window, to save me the embarrassment of what he'd caught me doing. Oh maker, how long had he been there?

I was almost too embarrassed to look at him but his stature was too perfect to completely deny my eyes, and as I glanced across at his form, my face flushed red (could I pass that off as heat from the hot water, I wondered?) I saw something, just a glance really, that drew my attention. His pants had an unaccustomed bulge. Thinking I imagined it I looked again, albeit stared and I think I saw it actually twitch, and grow larger. My mouth gaped open. I was not very good at controlling myself around Cullen when we were alone.

"Inquisitor?" He said again and shifted his stance so he was now completely facing the window, the front of his pants now obscured from my view. To be honest though his back was almost as good. So broad and strong and that ass, oh it see it out if those pants.

"Ummmmm...". My eyes slide closed for just a moment imagining him naked in front of me. My what I'd like to do to him.

 

"I'll return when your not so exposed... or indisposed" and he slowly turned for the door.

"Cullen". It came out as a whisper.

"Yes, Evelyn"

"How long were you standing there?" My eyes now sheepishly looking at him, wanting to see if he'd spare my feeling of embarrassment.

"Long enough to know that I could do a better job than your hand" he smirked.

"Maker...". I uttered and slid into the water letting it cover my face, hoping to just fade away, maybe I'd just drown in here and end it all. Surely he wouldnt be able to tell any such torrid tale of this encounter if I was dead, out of respect. I felt a strong, calloused hands gently grab my shoulders and lift me from the water, not too high though in order to save some dignity, the water was clear however and didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Your being a bit over dramatic Evelyn. How can you truly enjoy what you desire if youre no longer with us? With me?" He said the last words in a whisper his eyes going slightly darker and his voice cracked.

"Really? With you?" I squeaked. Maker, I sounded pathetic. So much for being the almighty inquisitor. I was just a crumpled mess now with him, with this, but did Cullen really feel it too. Did he really want me?

"Evelyn" he said "you are truly exquisite. You have it all. So gentle yet so strong, you came to us as a prisoner and are now our leader, there's nothing you can't do. I admire you more than any other, more than admire, surely you can see that. And from what I heard a little while ago I think you may a little more than admire me back", he chuckled.

"Yes, about that". I sighed, my eyes looking at the water, thinking once again it didn't really leave much to the imagination. I summoned up all my courage.

"Commander, would you care to join me. My muscles ache and I could use a strong hand...err hands, to rub my muscles, I mean. I...ugh." I gave up, looking down, now too embarrassed to even look at him.

"I thought you'd never ask". He deftly replied. I felt his strong hand cup my chin, gently forcing me to look up. Look at him. "Since you admire me so much you might want to watch this" he said, his smile so wide, I couldn't help but respond with one of my own, sheepish as it was. He turned to face me and stepped back from the tub where I had a full view of his stature. 

"Oh." He stated and looking horrified ran down the stairs to the door.

 

"No, Cullen...". I spat, leaping up in the tub, this can't happen... don't run away... "please". 

 

I didn't know what to do - to have my wish fulfilled and then ripped from me. My throat tightened and tears began to well, what had I done. What would people think my valiant Commander running from the Inquisitors quarters. Well I hadn't been inquisitor long, I could be replaced. Cassandra seemed pretty keen on Hawke, so there's that. I slumped back down into the tub. Maybe drowning is for the best.

 

I heard footsteps and looked up to see him ascend once again a key in hand. Relief washed through me.

"Learnt this the hard way", he laughed. There's no privacy here unless you make your own. I've been caught once or twice thinking of you. Why do you think they tease me so mercilessly?" He caught my forlorn look. "Oh, you didn't think I was running away did you?"

I looked sheepishly down, away from his gaze. 

"Oh no, my lovely Evelyn, I would never leave you" he sounded remorseful, thinking he had upset me. He then cocked his head to side and with a cheeky grin almost mumbled "especially not when your naked".

"I thought they teased you just because of my flirting with you, or attempting to anyhow. Never seemed very effective though." I tried to change the subject.

He smiled again, "well I'm sure that only added to the mix but no, everybody flirts with everyone here, if you haven't noticed. But I get extra ribbing about you because I've been caught by that sneaky Leliana in a compromising position, well mumblings to be more exact, that hole in the roof of my tower, sound carries here. Oh and it was effective, I just couldn't do, um... act on it, until now". he smirked but he quickly added. "But a commander needs, demands, the respect of his men, and so I did what I could to ignore it but some rumours are a little too distracting." 

"But if it wasn't a rumour?" 

"Well then It would be different, I'd shout it to the heavens to let them know youre mine. You are so lovely, beautiful. Those emerald eyes, Your long luscious golden locks, and when you have it braided, down you back I just want to grab it and bend you over... his eyes glazed over and his tongue darted out licking his lips. He groaned.

"Cullen!" I exclaimed in spite of myself but I smiled, a warmth filled my heart. He actually really likes me or wants me at least, like I want him.

"Well better get on with it then". I stated with authority, it's one thing I'd gotten very good at no matter how I felt inside. Telling people what to do.

"Yes inquisitor, as you wish".

He once again stood before me, the key discarded on my desk. Facing me I could see the heat in his eyes, now darkening at the thought of what he, we were about to do. 

His hands reached for his armour and slowly piece by piece he removed it, until it littered the floor where he stood. I didn't realise my hand had once again slipped between my thighs until I heard him.

"Shit Eve, your not making this very easy on me".

"Huh?" I pulled my hand away. Noticing that he was hard. And I had noticed that before. But without armour his leggings were tented to quite an impressive size.

"Sorry, I just...you're just so...". He shooshed me and continued.

His hands reaching to his buttoned shirt he slowly undid one button at a time starting at his neck. So strong and lithe, maker did I want to lick him so badly. To taste him, he already smelled so good. So manly. I wiggled in the tub, I wished he would hurry. His shirt finally undone, it fluttered to the floor along with his discarded armour. He kicked off his boots and now only had one obstacle left. He watched me intently as he reached for his belt undoing it in one deft motion and loosing the tie that held his waistband closed. My eyes were glued to his pants, his groin more specifically I so badly wanted to see what was making that huge impression against his pants.

"Eve, you'll make me blush"

"Get them off, Cullen" I hissed, barely able to take his teasing anymore.

"Yes my lady Inquisitor" he growled his hand tugging at the final cord and his pants fell to the ground. He wasn't wearing any underclothes. Makers breath he was huge.

 

"To your liking Inquisitor".

I couldn't speak at the sight of him, so grunted my approval. 

"It's a bit chilly in here inquisitor, may I?"

"Huh? Oh, the bath, yes of course". I scooted to one side. He stepped in letting out a moan as the delightful water hit his body. 

"This is going to be fun". He said.

Sitting across from me he reached out his hand. "Oh this won't do, come over here Eve" grabbing my hand and spinning me around so I was sitting between his legs facing away from him my back resting on his firm chest. I could feel his hardness against my back but for now it looked like that was going to wait. He seemed to sense my thoughts and chuckled. "Seriously Eve I spend almost every moment around you hard, I can take it a bit longer."

"Not sure I can" I sighed, but relaxed against him.

My blonde hair was loose flowing down my back. He washed it massaging my scalp and kissing my forehead. Then gently washed me with a cloth, taking care not to touch me anywhere I really wanted him to. He smirked at my pout.

His strong hands reached my shoulder gently kneading and rubbing away the last two weeks, it felt so amazing that he had to stop to ask me to sit back up as I slumped back against his chest for the third time. He chuckled. "Ok that's enough of that. Where are your towels?"

I point to a chair past my desk where there is an ample supply of crisp white towels ready for me, us to use. He leapt from the tub, still hard, wow he certainly has some stamina, grabs a towel and quickly returns standing before me a towel open and inviting. I get up slightly unsteady on my feet and he gently grabs my elbow to steady me. "Easy" he smiles, "Here" he says wrapping the towel around me and lifting me from the tub, he carries me to the bed and gently lays me down. "Don't move!"

He returns to the pile of towels, wraps one around his waist much to my despair and brings another for my hair, standing over me and starts to dry it off. Before I know it my hand snakes up under his towel, sliding up his muscled thigh. 

"Inquisitor, you naughty thing". He states moving away from my hand.

I yank on his towel and it falls to the floor, I am now level with his monstrosity and my mouth starts to water. I lean toward him, my tongue darting from my mouth to taste him. He bucks at my touch and I reach out my hand and take his member between my fingers, he very large. Bigger than I've ever had. He stops drying my hair and sits back on the bed. "I don't have the will to stand if you're touching me there" he sighed. I angle him so he is sitting with his back leaning on the bedhead his legs apart stretched down the bed. I am kneeling between them. He looks like he belongs. I smile to myself, hopefully if all goes well he'll move to be here with me in my room, not that freezing loft above his office with the hole in the roof. I put my thoughts aside, I've wanted to do this for a long time.

I slide my hand up and down his shaft still wet from the tub my hand easily glides against his member. I look at him slumped against the bed head, eyes closed, his mouth hung open, and is he drooling? I smirk and gently lick the tip of his member, he jerks and moans but his eyes stay closed. I lick along his shaft and I can hear his breathing quicken. I take him into my mouth, slowing sliding down as far as I can, he hits the back of my throats and I hear him let out a growl. I slide back up sucking him gently and slide down again, each time taking him in further and further until my nose hits the soft hair on his groin. I look up with his member far back in my throat to see him watching me, his golden eyes almost black. He lifts his hand and moans as I suck harder brushes my hair lightly and puts his hand back to his side, I see both his hands are clenched into fists. I reach up take one hand and place to on my head, my mouth sliding from him, he whimpers at the loss of me. It must be killing him to not move.

"Are you sure?" He questions hand still on my head.

"Oh yes, I've dreamt of this for awhile now" I smile.

"Okay, if youre sure".

"Use me Cullen, fuck my mouth" I lean forward between his legs resting on my elbows merely inches from his manhood, his scent is intoxicating. He doesn't hesitate as he holds my head above him fingers twisted in my hair pulling me down, my mouth open and ready, my hair brushing his thighs. His hips thrust beneath me and he begins fucking my mouth. Sliding in and out faster and faster pushing further and further down until my nose was hitting his golden mane. His moaning got louder and I felt him tighten beneath me. He whispered "oh Eve, I'm going to come" and released my head both his arms at his sides gripping the sheets his hips bucking wildly, I grabbed his hips and plunged my mouth back down not wanting to miss a drop, his eyes fly open and he moaned loudly as he shoots his seed down my throat. I gobbled it all sucking him dry his member twitching, then it slowly begins to soften as it slides from my mouth.

"Wow, Eve. If I knew you'd do that I would have done this months ago".

I smiled, "what?" I questioned "interrupted my bath?"

"Well to be fair" he snickered " I just made your fantasy a reality".

"Humph". I try to look indignant. Slightly impossible with his seed dripping down my chin. He reaches for me and licks it off. Pressing his lips to mine in a strong but surprisingly gentle kiss. His tongue teasing mine as he deepens the kiss. He holds me for what seems like an eternity kissing my lips, my eyelids, forehead, cheeks and neck and nibbles my ears, which make me moan more than it should. He turns me around and lays me on my back on the bed swapping positions his knees between my legs holding them apart. He licks and kisses his way down my neck to my shoulders and his strong hands grip my breasts. He takes one then the other in his mouth. I let out a moan as his teeth bite, then he sucks away the pain, I feel the heat deep in my loins and my juices drip down my thighs, with one of his hands he reaches between my legs, sliding a calloused finger across my slick opening, I am so wet. I cry out and buck up into his hand. His thumb sliding to my pearl and circling it gently, his finger sliding into my hot wetness with ease. His tongue still licking my skin but now sliding down to where his fingers are undoing me. His other hand rolling and pinching my nipple. His face is now hovering just above my flower and he is intently watching his fingers as they slip in and out of my wetness, he now has two fingers and then I feel the stretch of three. His other hand slides from my nipples toward his manhood once again erect and he gently starts stroking himself. His mouth then moves to my core his tongue curling and licking and sucking. I cry out, it is almost too much to bear but he is relentless. His fingers work in and out of me with such vigor, I feel like I'm going to explode. I feel the heat build and cry out as it washes over me, him lapping at my juices his fingers now removed. He slowly takes his time licking up every drop occasionally delving his tongue within me or circling my pearl. I can feel the heat building again and look at him to see his intent. I notice he is hard and very large in his hand and he slowly moves back up my body licking and kissing his way back to my lips. He tastes of me, mixed with his salty manliness the aroma is heady and I lose myself to it.

"Come back to me Eve,the best is yet to come". 

My eyes flutter open, back in the moment. His eyes are so dark, lustful, his beautiful golden curls, and that delicious scar across his lip, I must ask how he got it. He is perfect. 

He is balanced above me lifted by his strong arm the other still gently stroking himself. He leans to kiss me his tongue filling my mouth as his knees push my legs further apart and I feel the head of his member push at my opening. My hips buck up but he pulls away, causing me to whimper holding me to the bed with his strong legs exposing me for his pleasure.

"Not so fast Inquisitor".

"Please, Cullen."

"Please, what Inquisitor?"

"Really? You're going to deny me now?"

"Well, this is the best part and it will be better than anything else tonight I guarantee it. So please what, lady inquisitor?"

"Please place your magnificent manhood within me commander". 

"Is that an order inquisitor?"

I can barely speak he is rubbing his member up and down my opening stopping to swirl the head around my pearl.

"Y...y...yes"

"Yes who, inquisitor?"

"Cullen, fuck me".

"Yes inquisitor"

With that he slams his member into me me to the hilt. I cry out more from the shock than pain and he holds perfectly still. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" 

"You haven't, fuck me commander" I bark at him.

He complies, losing most of his composure and destroying mine in the process, so primal, desperate all the sweetness ebbing away and carnal lust taking over thrusting to the hilt then withdrawing again and again. I feel my heat building again and he is watching my face intently keeping pace with me while it builds.

He thrusts again and again, I feel myself stretched to the limit he is so big but it feels so good. I feel so full, so content, if I died in this moment I am fulfilled. I feel a slow burn reignite from my core building and building. I bite into his shoulder I can't help myself, my nails scratch down his back he grunts at the pain I'm causing him but it doesn't slow him down. His head above my shoulders sweat dripping from his body onto my skin, the sight of him, the smell intoxicating, it's almost too much.

"Oh, Cullen". I cry, he starts pumping furiously and I can no longer hold on, his hands now gripping my hips roughly and bruising the flesh, the pleasure of it all overwhelming, he send me crashing over the edge as he falls himself filling me his seed, I wrap my legs around him holding him inside me, I couldn't have wished for better. Both spent and blissful he leans and kisses me so softly, with so much longing butterflies fill my belly. He rolls onto his back pulling from me and I mutter a groan of loss.

"Don't worry" he sighs "there's plenty more if you want it, I am forever yours here for whatever you need, anytime". He adds with a wink. He pulls me to his side holding me to him. 

He looks at me intently, almost shyly." I love you Eve. I have for the longest time. Ever since I saw you at Haven being dragged by Cassandra through the pass, but you were so determined to help. So strong and so beautiful." He kissed me again. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, you said I didn't hurt you, maker cast me down, Evelyn what can I do." He kissed my tear away.

"No, no Cullen you have it all wrong, you have just made me happier than I've ever been. Oh Cullen, you really love me?"

"Yes, now and forever, I can't imagine my life without you".

I start to sob again as he kisses away my tears. "Please don't cry Eve, I love you so much and don't want to see you unhappy".

"You would never make me unhappy Cullen, you light up my world. You are what I look forward to, why I always return to skyhold, to you, honestly anywhere for you. I love you too Cullen, more than I ever thought I could".

With that he kissed me again and holds me tightly against him, like he was afraid to let me go. His fingers lacing through mine and holding my hand against his chest. My loins now tingle with a slight ache, a reminder of him, I hope the feeling stays until I can have him again. I sigh at the thought of it, but I am so tired I can't do it again, maybe after a nap.

"My inquisitor" he sighed. Kissing the top of my head that was now resting on his shoulder his arm holding me to him one of his legs between mine. I snuggled into him, commander Cullen, now truely my Commander. 

After a time his breathing fell into a regular pattern and upon looking at him he had fallen asleep, taking his lead I closed my eyes resting on his firm warm chest drifting away to the fade myself, more blissful than I had ever been and this is only the beginning.


	2. No breeches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of plot, probably more smut.

I awaken to a warmth I'm not familiar with, but remembering the events of yesterday breathe deeply, the scent of Cullen beside me, on me. The warmth of his body, so wonderful I can't help but smile.

My balcony doors are closed and furs cover us both. Snow flutters down outside the window in the early morning light It's beautiful.

"Good morning my love" Cullen whispers into my ear. His breath send a ripple down my spine giving me goosebumps. He kisses my hand. "That's one way to spend an evening".

I smile, I wonder what happens now. I look at him, so handsome in the morning glow. "I'm so happy Cullen, thank you for staying".

He smiles, "no, no - thank you Inquisitor, the reality surpassed the fantasy and now you're stuck with me".

I chuckled, "Gladly Commander".

I hear a knock at the door. "Inquisitor?"

I stretch "coming" I call, standing. Realising I'm naked I look for something to cover me. I stride to the Commanders pile of discarded clothes and grab his shirt wrap it around me and head for the door. I hear a disappointed hiss as I cover my body. "Be right back" I whisper.

At the door I realise there's no key and it's locked. "Yes" I call through the door. 

"Inquisitor, Dorian said you were a bit under the weather and has requested I bring you breakfast, but he has demanded I bring extra, maybe he is planing on joining you?" I hear them shuffle. "May I bring it in".

"Oh, um yes, but the door, it's locked. Wait I'll retrieve the key". I dart back up the stairs and grab the key from my desk, Cullen watches me his eyebrows raised questioningly. "Breakfast" I whisper and dart back down the stairs.

I deftly open the door one hand holding Cullen's shirt closed. There before me stands one of the kitchen hands with a huge platter of food. I reach out to take it. "Dorian said to tell you not to worry and that today you should rest and recover after your long journey and you presence won't be required until tomorrow. I'm to bring more food for you later, good morning Inquisitor" and with that she turned to leave.

That cheeky devil Dorian, although I should be thankful. I close the door carefully balancing the tray but have to place it down to lock the door. Cullen has a point about privacy. I place the key on the tray and retrieve it carrying it to the bed.

Cullen eyes it greedily "I can get used to this", and grabs a piece of bacon. "I didn't know you got so pampered Inquisitor".

"I don't" I quipped "this is a first and complements of Dorian"

"Dorian?" He questioned.

"Yes, I believe he's also responsible for your presence".

He laughed, " why yes, I think youre right, he is why I came to see you. Turned out better than I ever dreamt though". He leant forward and kissed me again his hand groping through his unbuttoned shirt I was wearing. "I like you in that, very inticing". I swat his hand away, reaching for a strawberry. I lounge along one side of the bed the breakfast tray between us. I strategically position Cullen's shirt to reveal just a hint if his desire and satisfied with the hungry look on his face tuck in to breakfast.

His eyes travel up and down my body, darkening. He lets out an exasperated chuckle " you'll be the death of me woman". And he begins to eat as well.

 

We spend the morning talking about family, our past. He even reveals some of the horrors he faced when he was at the circle when it was taken over by abominations and how he was one of a very few survivors, how he had been tormented by demons. How he had been betrayed in Kirkwood by his knight - captain Meredith and how this among other things ultimately lead him to leaving the Templar order to join the Inquisition. He had been through a lot. I now understood his torment and I hoped I could help. He told me he wished to sever ties from his Templar training and had started to refrain from taking lyrium I was worried for him as it's very dangerous but told him he had my support in his decision and I will help anyway I can.

My story was honestly not so exciting. Yes I was a Nobel from the free marshes but nothing so exciting - I wasn't in line to any throne and had had a nice upbringing. But I was lead to the conclave as an envoy for my family who sent their support for the Templars, and as it happened I was the sole survivor, becoming the herald of andrase and now the Inquisitor. I think my story was just beginning at least I had a formidable nemesis, Corypheus. 

I sighed and moved the conversation to the ball. "Will you dance with me Cullen?" 

"What? Here? No...I mean... I don't dance... I mean umm ... what?"

I laughed at his fumbled answer. "I guess I'll just have to wait and see".

I rolled to my back my belly full, my heart full and my body blissful. Before I knew it I had fallen back asleep. I hadn't slept much in the past few weeks, this is exactly what I needed.

When I woke, I was once again covered in my furs on the bed, the breakfast tray cleared, Cullen's armour gone, my armour cleared to be cleaned? Incinerated? Who knew. And a fresh tray of fruit and a jug of who knows, wine? on my desk. I was still wrapped in Cullen's shirt.

"Cullen?" I called, no answer. I got up walking to my desk. There I spotted a note.

"My magnificent inquisitor,

You looked so blissful in your sleep I dare not wake you. I have some errands to attend, I dont have your excuse for disappearing for the day, unfortunately. I will bring you your dinner tray, see you then.

Missing you already,

Your Cullen

I looked out the window, it was only mid afternoon so I had a few hours to kill. I washed off in my wash bowl, cold as it was - where's Dorian when you need him? And got dressed, Placing Cullen's shirt under my pillow, that was mine now. I grabbed an apple and walked to the door of my chambers. It wouldn't hurt to catch up with those left at Skyhold while I was at the Mire or to catch up with those who came get their thoughts on my next step. I headed for the tavern, Sera and Bull were there and I always like to check on Cole, he was strange but I liked him and he really wanted to help.

I gave scout Harding a wink as I passed by and she lifted her hand in a wave, she was a talented scout - I was glad she got a break back at Skyhold, she'd been at the Mire before I got there and I'm pretty sure she wasn't impressed but she always presented with professionalism.

As I entered the tavern I saw Krem sitting in his corner I smiled and waved. But it was Bull I was after, he was slumped back in his chair ogling the barmaid, he had a thing for redheads and she played up to him beautifully. "Should I come back?" I questioned following his gaze.

"No boss... just wondering how she can walk after last night, she rode me pretty hard".

"Maker...Bull, please, do you not have any discretion?"

"Of course boss, you know what I do, but why be quiet about my conquests? Your a good friend, good friends share".

"Ugh, not like that".

"Come on boss, you love to hear it. How's your Commander this fine day?"

"What?" Surely it hadn't gotten out already.

"Dorian said..." 

Here we go. Bloody Dorian, I knew he and Bull were getting close but this was too much.

"He's fine Bull". I barked and I steered the topic back to his thoughts on the impending mission. After a lengthy chat and a few drinks I wished him well and climbed the stairs to Sera, she was a wildcard, but her connections definately came in handy. I passed Cole and gave him a wave. He smiled in his lost way and waved back.

I knocked on her door, my hand almost pierced by an arrow that ruptured through from the other side.

"Right in the dangle bag..."

"Shit Sera, you could have killed me". I exclaimed.

"What? Oh quizzy! That Corisifus... whatever, we need to take him down ..."

"Yes Sera, I'm working on it". I asked her about the ball and her connections, she knew quite a bit about the inner working of Celene and an advisor named Briala, and more. It was handy to have her insight. 

I gathered what information I could and took my leave.

"Give old stick up his but a big sloppy one for me Quizzy" she shouted as I exited the door.

"Maker, I am going to kill Dorian"

I left the tavern and turned to see Cassandra at the sparring dummies. I smiled and walked over. She had her nose buried in a book, not noticing me.

"Good book?"

She leapt up hiding it behind her back. "Um.. it's ok".

"What are you reading?"

"Oh nothing". And her resolve cracked " its one of Varrics tales, swords and shields, its smutty literature, but so good, but this is the last in the series and it ends on a cliffhanger and he hasn't finished the next one. I must know what happens." Her face lights up with an idea." You can... you can order him to finish it".

She looks down regaining her composure. "Forget it. Forget you know this about me" and returns to her sparing. So to Varric, well at least she didn't mention the Commander.

I walked across the courtyard waving to the soldiers training. One, while looking at me takes a mighty blow and is knocked to the ground. I duck my head and walk quickly to the stairs of the throne room, they don't need me as a further distraction. I walk through the door to see Varric standing on the right in his usual spot. He smiled as I approach, "so you and Curly, Inquisitor?"

"Maker... does everyone know?" I look defeated.

He chuckles, "good for both of you. Anyhow how can I help you Evelyn?"

 

I push his comment aside, if I can move the focus to someone else for a moment I'd be thankful. " I've come for Cassandra actually."

"The Seeker. What does she want? You to publicly flog me?"

I chuckle in spite of myself "not yet but if you keep up with the Cullen ribs I may be forced to implement some sort of punishment".

"Inquisitor, I didn't know you had it in you. Torturing someone for personal gain, shameful".

"Yes Varric, so watch your tongue!"

He laughed, "so what can I do for the Seeker?"

"Your serial Swords and shields, when the next installment due out?"

"What? That drivel? It's my worst serial, I wasn't planning on writing anymore".

"Oh"

"But you say the Seeker...?"

"She's a huge fan Varric".

"Well in that case I'll do you a deal. I'll finish the next instalment if you allow me to be there when you give it to her."

No point arguing "Done".

"Excellent" he quips he can't hide his wide grin, I'll get right to it and he wanders to his room to finalise his chapter.

I'm right outside the door to the tower, I open the door.

"Greetings inquisitor" 

"Hello Solas, how are you today?" He'd been with me at the Mire. 

"Thankfully clean and no worse for wear".

We discussed the coming plans, he had no love for the game and I got the impression it was all beneath him, but the more I knew him, the more it seemed this way towards a lot of things. He gave me his thoughts and I wished him well and moved on.

I climbed up the stairs to the library not sure whether to punch Dorian or thank him. He had sent the commander to me, but he'd also blabbed to what seems to be anyone who'd listen about doing so. Not much I could do now and I still thought him adorable, damn him.

"Dorian". I exclaimed.

"Ahhh...the exquisite Inquisitor. Walking ok?"

"What?"

"What? Just enquiring about your health, you seemed a bit under the Lions mane last night. And I just get the impressition he's a sight to behold from that bulge".

"Dorian." I warned.

"Oh come on Evelyn, you loved it and your here to thank me".

"No I'm not"

"No? Well you should be that man is one tough nut to crack and now I believe he's putty in your hands".

I didn't say anything, just looked at him.

"Oh, fine, fine, don't get all sulky. What can I do for you my lovely Inquisitor?"

 

I asked about the grand game, Halamshiral and his thoughts. Dorian being Tevinter surely had some experience with this. He said he'd be happy to accompany me when we went and told me of his experiences. I thanked him and continued on.

As I reached the aviary the birds cawing I wondered how Leliana could even think up here. I looked across to see her praying to the maker. It struck me as strange someone so pious was our spymaster, so ruthless and deadly. I decided not to bother her and made my way back down the stairs. 

I was back with Solas and glanced to the rampart door.

"He'll be glad to see you" Solas muttered without looking up. So he did know. 

Why not, I thought everyone seems to know anyhow and walked out towards Cullen's office. I stood by his door I could hear him inside debriefing his men. Oh how that term has been a bit overused lately. I cracked the door to slip inside. He had quite the authority, I could see why Cassandra appointed him Commander, He was impressive, I felt a heat in my loins watching him and tried to ignore it.

He glanced up still ordering his men and his eyes focused on me. His authority increased if that was even possible and he wrapped things up and practically pushed them out the door, closing it behind the last of them.

"It never ends..." he sighs.

I smiled. I really had fallen for him, the sight of him. Like this, like last night, this morning. I wanted more than ever to be with him, forever.

"How are you Cullen? The lyrium withdrawals bothering you? Anything I can help with, even if you just want to talk?"

"I don't want to talk he said gruffly"

"Oh. I...I'm sorry. Did I say something? Do something?" No, I thought don't tell me I imagined how he felt. It would break my heart.

"What?" He looked at me eyes darkening. Reached out grabbed my waist and pulled me to him he planted a firm kiss to my lips his tongue running across mine. I heard a click behind me as he locked the door.

"So not just a kiss then?"I murmured into his mouth.

"No but I have to be quick I have a meeting in 15 minutes. Which I can't miss".

And with that he lifted me up my legs wrapped around him and placed me on his desk. "Don't have time to get out of this, but at least your accessible."

I almost burst out laughing "Always strategising Commander? For the best approach?."

"Well when you're short on time." And with that he stood me up turned me to face his desk and his hands fumbled at my wasteband roughly exposing my ass. He grabbed my braided hair pulling my head back but leaning over me forcing my chest to be pressed to his desk. I had papers in my face and he immediately realised his mistake pulled me up by my hair and with a sweep of his arm cleared his desk, papers fluttering to the floor. He paused "Shit, I'll regret that later". He pushed me back to his desk feet gently kicking at my ankles to move them apart when he finally seemed satisfied I was open enough for him one hand still holding me down. I heard a jingle of armour and could only imagine what his other hand was doing then felt him slide into me his heavy armour crushing into my soft skin.

I cried out "Oh Cullen". As he continued his onslaught. He didn't feel as deep as last night possibly because he could fully penetrate me with his armour still on but still he felt amazing. He pumped in and out his hand down the front of my legging making sure I didn't miss out his fingers working their magic. His desk felt amazingly cool almost soothing against his onslaught and I felt him tighten behind me his teeth gripping my shoulder in a light bite both hands crushing me as he shot his seed into me.

He slumped forward almost crushing me. I groaned.

He came back "Oh, Evelyn ... sorry". He said and he stood pulling out and away from me. He slowly put his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean and smiling reached for his member now spent and tucked it away readjusting his armour. His eyes studied my appearance and a wicked grin crossed his face.

"Sorry about the mess but I must go... to work". He exclaimed and with a flourish he unlocked the door and left. Thankfully he did close it behind him.

I looked down my pants ripped at the waste, luckily I thought I could hide that with my overshirt but why was my ass cold. I scaled the ladder to Cullen's loft just in case anyone decided to pop by and sat on the bed removing my pants. Maker, he had clean ripped the seam wide open. I threw them to the floor in disgust. Now what on earth was I to do I didn't have any pants.

 

I hear Seras voice in my head "No breeches" followed by her cackle and for the first time truly empathised with those poor soldiers. 

"What now" I stated out loud. Surely Cullen has some clothes I can wear or I could just stay here until he returned but who knows when that would be.

I heard the door open.

"Inquisitor?"

"Yes" I called back.

"Commander Cullen requested this delivered to you, I'll leave it here".

And with that the young soldier promptly left.

Oh well might as well see my "delivery".

I descended the ladder, no pants. It was honestly slightly freeing the cool breeze, well at the least it was cooling me down after my encounter.

I opened the box. A note sat on top.

"Sorry about your pants"

C

And beneath it a new pair of unripped pants, that man's a curse and blessing all in one. I pulled them on. I decided maybe that was enough running around for the day and decided to go back to my quarters. I left Cullen's office by the ramparts, I didn't want anyone to see me in my dischevelled state. So I descended the stairs across the ramparts and passed the sparing area. Well I could say that's what I'd been doing. Would explain my current unkempt state.

 

I ran across the courtyard and up the stairs. Thankfully Varric was nowhere to be seen. Still finishing the chapter, I assumed. I jogged the final distance toward my quarters and had almost made it when my war room team emerged from the doorway, Cullen included. He beamed a magnificent smile. "Inquisitor, you look refreshed after your rest". That cheeky bastard. The others greeted me also and I was introduced to a new military agent. I made an excuse about sparring and needing a bath and quickly made my escape. I finally made it to the door of my quarters and entered. I ascended the stairs finally safe and secure. I really did want another bath and to get out of these sweaty clothes. I'm not sure how Cullen does it. For all his effort he would have sweated in his armour then to his meeting? Well I'm sure he managed he's a talanted man.

I glanced at the bath now fully drained and sighed. I then heard a knock at the door. I walked down the stairs to open it to a small Elf in mages' robes.

"Lady inquisitor, Josephine asked me to provide you with some assistance". I must have looked puzzled. "With the bath." She continued.

"Oh, yes. Thank you". And I stepped aside. She entered the room and somehow magically water began to fill the tub. "She said you like it hot". I didn't know quite how to take it. I just sighed" yes please".

The water full and now steaming hot. She smiled triumphantly and announced. "It should be perfect for you now Inquisitor, have a good evening"

"Thank you so much, you are sent straight from the maker". She smiled and nodded and left.

"Maker I could get used to this".

"Used to what my beloved?"

"Cullen!" Even in his armour he was stealthy, I didn't hear him approach, maybe I was just too distracted. "I'm mad at you."

He couldn't hide his smile "whatever for? I made up for any indiscretion, you're wearing them right now!"

"My pants? My unfulfilled lust as you used me on you desk? Abandoning me!"

"I told you I had to be quick. I had a meeting and I already apologised about your pants". He was struggling so hard to keep a straightt face.

"Still mad".

"I'll fix it" he said reaching for me. His gloved hand brushed my cheek. He stepped towards me taking my face in his hands and kissed me deeply. "Oh Evelyn" he sighed, " I just can't get enough of you". I couldn't help but smile my heart filled so. "So" I stated, " how are you going to make this up to me?"

He glanced at the bath, "whatever you wish Inquisitor".

"Do not distract me". I stated sitting on the bed and removing my boots. "I want that bath".

He walked to my desk. Placed his sword upon it and began to remove his armour. I couldn't help but watch. "Cullen! No distractions!"

"What? I'm hot - something got me all worked up and sweaty before my meeting and I could use the air".

"Humft"... I closed my eyes not watching him and removed my clothes. When I opened my eyes he was sitting at my desk in his undershirt legs apart holding his firm manhood in his hand.

"Maker...Cullen!".

"I'm not distracting you - have your bath"

"Seriously you're more of a distraction now than ever". He smiled, shook off the last of his clothes and got into my bath. " Maker Evelyn why do you like it so hot?" I could help but laugh at that. Stripped the rest of my clothes and climbed in beside him.

"Why are you here?"

"Conserve water, not everyone gets their own personal bath Mage you know"

"Jealous Commander?"

"Very much so inquisitor"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why just the Inquisitors quarters?


	3. Oh dear...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More plot, more smut.

Watching Cullen in the bath is almost too much I slide around the edge and sit on his lap facing him. My breasts giggle playfully in his face. "Hello ladies" he exclaims as he reaches up his hands to touch them.

"Not yet" he looks up at me. "You can have them when I'm satisfied".

"Yes inquisitor". He angles my hips toward him his man hood hard against my belly, lift me up and slides me down into him. "Better?" He says rocking me gently.

 

"Um...oh ... yes, much". My eyes slide closed as I feel him lift me up and slide me down his massive manhood. I'm in heaven. I hear him moan. He is so slow the tension is overwhelming. "Oh, yes".

 

"He slides me up and down for what seems like an eternity never really quickening his pace my belly is in knots and I want to scream for a release as he takes me to the edge and holds me there not letting me fall. Who would have thought my Commander had such skills? He finally quickens his pace lifting me up and slamming back down I feel him twitch close to release his head pressed between my breasts breathing his hot breath tickling my skin. I cry out as I'm finally granted release and he too shudders as I feel him fill me. "I can never get enough of that" he breathes, still holding me tightly, now spent he slides from my body. I feel empty at the loss. He sees my look and kisses it away. Not sure I have the energy now ladies he whispers to my breasts, nevertheless he takes one in each hand and gently kisses them both once again nuzzling between them. We sit this way for awhile, the closeness even more intimate than the sex itself. My back arched as it is begins to get a crick and I move awkwardly, slipping from his lap and into the depths of the tub splashing everywhere. I feel a strong hand pull me up and pulling me back against him my back leaning on his chest. "You ok?" He looks concerned.

"Yeah just a crick. But this is much better." He chuckles wrapping his arms around me pulling me into his chest. We sit that way for sometime as I feel the water cool. "It's getting cold" I whine. I could honestly stay in there all night. He stands, still holding me lifting me from the tub and placing me on the ground, stepping out himself he grabs a towel but starts when he sees my back.

I see his face, what is that look? Embarrassment? Horror? Shame? "What Cullen? What is it? What do you see?" He just stands there gawking, "I'm so sorry Eve".

"What Cullen, your scaring me". I run to the large mirror in my storeroom. I refused to let them put it in the main room. I turn looking over my shoulder to see a large blue black bruise running across my back from left to right just above my ass, where a, oh I don't know, breastplate may have push a little too hard into it. I laugh. I've have worse bruises. "Marking your territory, Commander?"

"I didn't know it would dig in so, I was just so carried away in the moment. Please, please forgive me Evelyn". He sounded so sincere, so broken at the thought of hurting me.

"Cullen, I'm fine. I've had much worse under much less pleasant experiences, I'll just have to put a pillow there for protection next time, or something."

"A pillow? Evelyn you look really bad, maybe we should take you to the healer".

"I'll be fine, Cullen, honestly". I wondered if this would change him, make him not so impulsive. I didn't want him to stop, didn't want him to be restrained. I wasn't sure what else to say. "Cullen, I'm not a porcelain doll. I can handle a little roughing up. I really liked it". I was as sincere as I could be.

"But I've hurt you"

"No you haven't, it's just a bruise, it'll heal. I didn't even notice it."

"Ok, if you're sure". He didn't sound convinced.

"Come to bed Cullen I want to feel you".  
I walked to him and took his hand and led him to the bed. I pulled back the furs and snuggled in motioning for him to join me. He obliged. I snuggled into his arms.

"I am really sorry" he whispered.

"I'd be more sorry if you hadn't done it," I yawned, resting my head on his chest and listening to the steady beat of his heart and feeling the warmth of his body I promptly fell asleep.

He woke me a few hours later with a kiss. "I'm hungry, you want to eat? I can go and bring something back from the kitchens or we could go to the dining hall, eat with the others? You can't stay hidden away for too long they'll suspect something." He looked slightly pleased at the thought of revealing our relationship, but from the look of him the time to do that was my decision.

"What do you want to do?"

"I told you I'd shout it from the rooftops".

"Ok, the dining hall it is then". He looked pleased. I personally was dreading it. I can handling all the rumours and innuendo but if it came to denying the truth I don't think I could, but was I really ready for the onslaught we were about to receive. I plucked up my courage. Dressed in my blue outfit, the white I usually worn might stir up too many comments about innocence lost best not to push it. 

"Come on then" I said to an already dressed Commander "into the fray".

He chuckled behind me and took my hand his fingers laced through mine. I sighed, couldn't pretend nothing was going on now. He kissed the top of my head. "They're not that bad".

"Humph..." I scoffed. "To you".

He laughed out loud and led me down the stairs into the throne room. Through the doors towards the kitchen and the dining room.

"Ahhhh... inquisitor....commander!" Varric exclaimed. "You're both looking exceptionally well."

I know Cullen did, he looked amazing actually, I on the other hand felt like a chump.

"Why so gloomy? I thought the Commander would definitely perk up your sprit or whatever else needed perking".

"It's not him, it's the prospect of all this" Varrics brows furrowed, and he pulled me into the seat next to him, Cullen walked over and sat by Cassandra, supposedly to discuss war statergies. "Evelyn, we all respect you, some love you. You know I don't seem to buy into all of this but to these people you are their becon, their light, their saviour. And even an old cynic like me thinks you deserve your happiness. Even if it's wrapped in a Commander package. We're all very happy for you, regardless of the teasing. Do you want me to get Bianca? She can take out anyone in here if they put a foot wrong!"

That made me laugh, "Better not Varric, not sure that's the best way to stop wagging tongues."

"Well you came to eat, right? So eat and forget about everyone else, live your life when you can and enjoy it. Maker knows these people take so much from you already". Varric speech really touched me. He was right, why was I embarrassed, ashamed of the best thing that had ever happened to me. Other than teasing No one had really said anything bad. Screw it, it was my life, well what little I had control of, Varric was sort of right there too.

"Right you are Varric" I leant and gave him a peck on the cheek. Strode across to Cullen. Slid onto his lap and planted the biggest noisiest kiss I could on his lips. He looked shocked but would never turn me away so wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back. The table, whole dining hall erupted into cheers and claps. Even Cassandra cracked a smile, looked at me and uttered "finally". Was everyone really rooting for us. It felt slightly overwhelming so I buried my face into Cullen's shoulder. Hiding my face in his lions mane.

"You ok?" He whispered.

"Never better" I said, my cheeks flushed but I moved from his lap to the empty chair next to him. Took a plate and began to fill it with food. No turning back now and I was starving.

A week had passed and it was wonderful. The teasing had died down to acceptance and I no longer had to sneak around to see Cullen. Our sneaky liaisons though - they were still top priority stealth. I didn't know if Cullen was trying to get us caught but he definately seemed to enjoy the thrill of it.

I thought I'd stop by Varric, see how he was going with his book. He wasn't there. Disappointed I walked to my chambers, Varric was at the door.

"Ah, Inquisitor. I was just looking for you. The next chapter of Swords and Shields" he handed me a bound tome. "Hope she likes it and don't forget I want to be there".

"I've got some time how about now"

He smirked, "that'll work" and we began to walk to the sparring dummies.

Cassandra, as usual was hacking away at some poor dummy. "Cassandra, a moment". She turned lowering her sword and glancing warily at Varric, they were still at odds after all this time.

"Yes, Inquisitor"

"Varric has something for you". She glanced at Varric dismissing him.

"Well if you don't want it... it needs to be edited anyhow..." and he turned to walk away. Holding the book for her to see.

"No... " she cried grabbing the book from him. "The knight captain, she was falsely accused... I need to know what happens"

"Well it all been a bit of a ..."

"Ugh... Don't tell me!!" She shouted at Varric. "Thank you inquisitor".

"It's Varric you should be thanking".

She turned to him and nodded.

"Worth it" Varric uttered as he walked away.

"Maybe I have time to read just one chapter now...". Cassandra mumbled to herself moving to a stump and sitting down.

Varric was right, it was worth it. I left Cassandra to her book and returned to my quarters.

Cullen and I got better and better, I had fallen so hard for my Commander that I found myself spending more time in Skyhold and less time away, I'd even taken him with me when we thought we'd found Samson. But things were now getting more serious with Corypheus. We had foiled his plans to assassinate empress Celene and she now firmly had the throne and Gaspard exiled. His treacherous sister now dead.

We had met with warden Stroud and Hawke and broken the Wardens unwilling pact to Corypheus Warden Carell perishing in the encounter, we'd been transported to the fade. Solas had been fascinated but I was horrified and I'm not sure Bull will ever join me again, apparently he's not a fan of Demons, Cassandra getting to see the Devine again was torn, unsure what to believe. I got my memory back but we lost Stroud to the fade nightmare as we finally got away. The wardens left in tatters with no leaders. I offered them sanctuary in order for their help which they accepted but there is a real danger of their corruption and Cullen wasn't happy with my decision.

We'd gotten an addition to the inquisition, Morrigan former advisor to empress Celene who gave us her insight to Corypheus' plans through a network of eleven artifacts called eluvians giant mirrors that were portals to foreign places. And now with our forces rallied we were ready to take on Corypheus the Arbor Wilds.

 

The buildup to the battle was intense but our army was ready, our allies were ready and we were due to set out in a few days. The anticipation in the air was intoxicating.

"How long has it been?"

"What?" I looked at Dorian quizzically. "How long has what been?" He was sitting in his chair in the library reading, as usual. I honestly didn't think he'd noticed me.

"You know, your lady business." He didn't even look up.

"My what? Dorian for makers sake just tell me what you mean".

"Could you be with child? I sense a change in you and to be honest it couldn't come at a worse time".

"What!?!Of course not Dorian, don't be ridiculous".

"Ok, if you say so"

 

Maker, was he right? Could he be, we were careful, ugh, who was I kidding we weren't. A baby? My belly warmed at the thought, Cullen's baby. He'd make a wonderful father. I'm sure I'd do ok as a mother, but my life wasn't really at the right time. A pregnant Inquisitor battling Corypheus? I could picture it now. Oh Maker, I think I'm going to be sick.

"I've got to go" I mumbled to Dorian and ran from the library.

I flew past Solas, then Varric and finally in my chambers locked the door. No, no, no... my new mantra. I walked to the balcony gulping the fresh air and promptly threw up over the side. I fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. Oh shit. Nauseous, check. Irrational, check. Doesn't have protected sex with partner, check. Crying for no reason (kind of) check. Oh Maker! When had I last had my, what did Dorian call it, my "lady business", I honestly couldn't remember. Please no, I had to tell Cullen but I couldn't bring myself to look for him. He'd be back before dinner to freshen up. I could wait, consider my options. 

My mind didn't help all I could picture was me battling Corypheus nine months pregnant, a huge belly leaping around. It would have almost been comical if it wasn't so frightening. I was their leader, I had the mark, I was the only one who could stop him. And I was the one he wanted dead, I didn't know what to do.

There was a knock at the door. "Evelyn? You there? The doors locked"

It was Cullen, I slowly walked down the stairs and opened the door.

He saw my face, too white, streaked in tears. "Maker Evelyn what's wrong?"

No point holding any punches "Dorian thinks I'm pregnant".

His face lit up like nothing I've ever seen. He grabbed me and kissed me so softly "Oh Evelyn, this is wonderful, we'll make it work". Not quite the reaction I was expecting. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm scared, Cullen. We need to defeat Corypheus I need to be my best, my strongest. Nothing holding me back, I need no fear. This could be the end for everyone."

"Evelyn, you always were a bit dramatic, we'll find a way, even if we have to beat him unconscious and you just deliver the killing blow. This is not the end Eve." Cullen always had a plan, always so practical.

"But the Mark, the baby I don't know what might happen."

"Evelyn, I want to be with you, no matter what, we'll make it work" he looked deep into my eyes. "Are you sure? Does Dorian know for sure?"

I perked up at that. "Umm, no, not sure, he just said am I sure I'm not".

"Well there you have it, we'll see a healer tomorrow and find out for sure. Will you be ok?" He looked at me lovingly. "until tomorrow?"

"Yes, I don't have much choice" I whispered.

"No matter the outcome it'll all be ok, I promise you, Eve".

"I hope so" I sank into the bed rolling into a ball. "I really hope so". Tears again started streaming down my face. Cullen removed his armour and curled his large body to fit mine. His hot breath caressing my ear, it was very distracting. I tried to block it out, that's how we'd gotten into this mess to start with.

"Tomorrow" I uttered and cried myself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more story than smut alone.


	4. Behaving badly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's become a story.

"Where are they?" I practically screamed in Cullen's face.

"Calm down Eve, the sun has nearly broken".

I pulled away from his hand. "Get them now, Cullen!"I knew I was being irrational but overnight my anxiety had gotten much much worse. I was pregnant, I knew it. I could feel it in my bones. My carelessness, my own selfishness had destroyed the inquisition. And the reason why standing in front of me, unknowingly rubbing the back of his neck. He hadn't done that for awhile.

I couldn't control myself, my rage, my despair. No matter how Cullen tried to comfort, reassure me. I only felt worse. I had betrayed him betrayed them all and what for? A little tryst on the side for my own selfish pleasure? Ugh... maybe if I just threw myself from the ramparts?

Dorian appeared, "Evelyn, calm down, if you were a Mage you'd be made tranquil".

"How dare you!" I shouted, Cullen looked away, did he just nod?

"Death is more my speciality but in your case I'll make an exception, but Evelyn you have to RELAX! Come with me". He reached for my hand and pulled me toward him, no one was in the clinic yet but he dragged me away. "Come on Cullen", he gestured toward me. "I could use your support".

He lead me across the courtyard to the, the Cells? "Where on the Maker are you taking me Dorian?" I tried to pull away but Cullen behind me, put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me forward steering me through the door.

"Somewhere you can scream your heart out and no one will hear you".

I stumbled forward, Dorian leading and Cullen following closely behind.

"Why has this happened? Andraste why have you forsaken me? Your herald?"

"That's enough" Dorian spluttered and I felt a tightness in my throat, my voice gone. I flailed my arm to punch Dorian, he easily avoided me and pushed me to a chair. The cells were empty, I passed judgement immediately on any prisoner we took so it was mostly always this way, empty cells, so no need for guards. The waterfall blocked most sounds.

"Are you calm?" Dorian looked at me distrustingly.

I nodded. 

"You won't yell?"

I nodded. A tear fell from my eye.

"Fine". He stated. "Don't move".

I felt the gag loosen in my throats and he knelt before me his hand hovering over my belly. His eyes slipped closed and he chanted something under his breath. He eventually stopped and looked at me, his face more a grimace than a smile. Holding my gaze he quietly uttered. "Congratulations are in order Commander".

Cullen looked at me, my face dark tears flowing. "I don't understand", he said sombrely," I thought you'd be happy. A baby, with me?" His voice cracked. "I can't be apart of this, do what you will."

"Dorian" he could barely look at him, "don't hurt her, or by the maker, I will kill you". And with that Cullen left his footfalls heavy until obscured by the sound of rushing water.

"How did I get stuck in the middle of this?" Dorian hissed. "Look Evelyn there is a way around all this. Do you wish to hear it or are you going to act like a child?"

I focused on the ground tears dripping from my face. "Please don't kill my baby Dorian". 

He roughly grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him. "To think I would do such a thing makes my heart break Evelyn, why would I betray you like that?" 

I shrugged. I was lost. I had lost Cullen, my life was forfeit anyway.

"There may be a way to fix this".

"Fix it?"

"Yes to protect, suspend the baby, pause its growth, if you will. Until you are ready, until this is all done. It can't be permanent but I have heard of it working to delay for a few years, however long". He trailed off. "I need to do some research, perhaps my father can help, he did like you after all and the Magisterium is a bit more, ah, open, um excepting than the south.

He looked at me. "Evelyn, what do you want to do?"

"You can really do that?"

"Yes, I have heard of it being done".

"Do it Dorian", tears overflowing again. "I have ruined everything, if only I can save one thing from all this. Please help me."

He nodded. Held his hand to me and pulled me up. He wrapped his strong arm around my shoulder and led me back to the courtyard then into my chambers.

"Stay here, gather yourself and pack a bag you and I are going to Tevinter Inquisitor."

Dorian left quickly, I assume to pack himself. Why had I behaved so badly? I had scared Cullen away, the only man I wanted at my side, forever. I could only imagine what he now thought of me. Maker, I was crying again. 

I pulled a sack from the storeroom then spotted the leather satchel on a hook hanging from the wall. A gift from Josephine worthy of the Inquisitor. I didn't feel worthy but it was better than a sack. I threw some clothes into it and grabbing a cloak, threw it around my shoulders adjusting the hood to cover my face and headed for Skyholds front gates. Dorian met me there.

"Put this in your bag" he stated handing me a loaf of bread and small block of cheese. He had two horses saddled and ready and handed my mount to me, my Orlaisan Charger, now without it's golden armour looked much less impressive, but was a formidable mount regardless of its gear. I mounted up beside Dorian as we slipped away from the keep. "Forgive me Cullen", I whispered under my breath.

"He will", I heard Dorian reply, but when I faced him he was staring into the distance, looking perplexed. "It's a long way" he stated, "let's get on with it".

Dorian only grunted at me the first few days of our journey. He was angry at me for my behaviour, I knew he wouldn't have ever hurt me or done anything against my will. I had behaved very badly, from despair.

"Dorian", I said for what seemed like the thousandth time. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me, I don't want to ruin everything between us".

"Evelyn" his resolve finally cracked. "I care about you deeply, I don't want our relationship to change but I am not a punching bag, verbally or otherwise. You must trust me, I would never do you wrong".

I looked him in the eye. "I know Dorian, I am truly sorry. What should have been the happiest moment of my life". I sighed "I've ruined it Dorian. I've broken him." I almost sobbed.

"The Commanders stronger than you think, Evelyn. You can fix this. There's just a lot of grovelling to do, a bit of make up sex".

I couldn't bring myself to smile at his joke. "And that's how we got here Dorian".

"Ahhh...yes!" He exclaimed. "Silly me". I could see his smirk from where I was on my mount. I guess he had started to forgive me. I sighed.

"Almost there!" He exclaimed and pointed. I could see a line of houses in the distance smoke rising from their rooftops. "House Parvis awaits", kicking his mount to a gallop. I also urged mine ahead. It'd good to sleep in a comfy bed and have a bath. Maker let his father be able to help.

Surprising his father was very accomodating both to Dorian and myself. And more surprisingly he knew what to do how to help. The ritual took days but was now completed, he taught Dorian the method of restoration for when this was over. We prepared for our return to Skyhold.

Magister Parvis pulled me aside as I was preparing to leave. "Thank you Magister, you have literally saved my life, maybe all of Thedas". 

"Inquisitor" he replied "I am happy to help, you brought my Dorian back to me, not to Tevinter, but to my heart, you convinced him to speak with me reconcile, and from an old man who regrets how he behaved, I cannot thank you enough". He gave me a hug. "Travel well Inquisitor and look after my son". And with that we were on our way back to Skyhold, back to the Inquisition.

I finally allowed myself time to think, reflect. "Oh shit Dorian". I spat. "The army, the attack on the Arbor Wilds, I'm not there!"

Dorian didn't look at me, "I thought you said you wouldn't yell anymore".

"Dorian! They'll fail without me!"

"Wow, and people say I'm arrogant".

"Dorian!"

"Evelyn, I told the Commander where we were going. He is awaiting our return. The army has held, Skyhold is awaiting their Inquisitor, all is well".

"Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded.

"Honestly Evelyn", he sighed. Up until this moment you didn't seem to care"

I looked down, had I really been that selfish. We rode in silence for some time after that but fell into our usual banter as our trip progressed, but I realised Dorian hadn't forgiven me, not yet and I was pretty sure he wouldn't forget.

On our fifth day we approached Skyhold, it surprised me how happy it made me, Skyhold truly was now my home. 

Dorian looked over, "be gentle with him Evelyn, you hurt him very badly and you're at a crossroads, choose your path wisely, he loves you. Prove to him you love him too and oh, a tiny sweetener."

I raised an eyebrow.

"You can't get pregnant again, so enjoy!"

I hadn't thought of that, can't get pregnant if you already are, yes but would Cullen even want to, after what he thought I'd done, thought I would do? I needed his forgiveness. I needed him with me. We entered the gates riding the mounts to the stables. Dismounting and handing them to horse master Dennett.

"Good to see you back Inquisitor"

"Thank you Master Dennett, the horses are exemplary as always". I turned walking past the stalls up the stairs under the bridge to the courtyard turning to the throne room, how could I get to my quarters unhindered?

I entered the throne room. "Inquisitor!" It was shouted from a distance. I froze. It was Cullen. I scanned for him but didn't see him. Perhaps I was mistaken, I slouched and made my way to my chambers. I needed some time before facing everyone, I wasn't sure what to say. Especially to Cullen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure it'll fall back into smut eventually. Don't give up on me!


	5. Returned

"Why is everything so difficult with you?"

"What? It's not Dorian. Everything is difficult right now, not just me".

"How? Find Corypheus, poke with pointy end of weapon of choice, until dead. See, not so hard".

He followed me to my chambers and and prepared me a bath.

"There, I'll be off. I could use some rest, riding for a week my man bits being constantly squashed. I might drop by Bull, see if they still work".

"Thank you, Dorian" I smiled in spite of myself, I needed to realise everyone had their own things to deal with, not just me.

"Inquisitor"

Left alone I disrobed and got into my bath. It felt good to wash away the dirt and the aches of the road. I had expected Cullen to burst in - demand to know where I'd been, why I left, what happened. Then I remember Dorian had told him before we left, possibly updated him upon our return. Needless to say Cullen didn't visit that evening.

I woke feeling wretched. I had to face everyone, explain why I left, I hope they'd understand. My problems had put the inquisition on hold, who knows maybe even jeopardising our next move. I got slowly dressed. Thankfully there was a bowl of fruit, I didn't think I could handle the dining hall. I grabbed an apple, took a swig of water, a quick wash and made my way to the war room. I hoped I was alone, just wanted to catch up on the reports. See what damage I'd caused.

I entered Josephine's office, thankfully she wasn't there. I proceeded to the hallway and to the war room door. I stopped and listened. Nothing, no footsteps, talking, no noise at all. I uttered a sigh of relief and entered.

There he was, slumped in a chair, hair unkempt, he had grown a beard, it looked good on him. He started at the noise and looked up.

"Inquisitor" he uttered, standing.

"Cullen, I..."

"Excuse me Inquisitor, I must have fallen asleep. I need to wash, change, prepare for the day." He pushed past me opening the door.

"Cullen, please.." but he was walking away and out through the door. Shit, this was going to be harder than I thought. I glanced at the war table but couldn't get Cullen from my mind. I shouldn't, couldn't leave it like that. Him pretending that we are just colleagues, merely acquaintances, me letting him leave that way. If I was to salvage anything I needed to go after him, talk to him, make this right. The best I could anyway. I turned heading out the door, walking to his office, I had to see him, talk to him.

I got to the throne room, he wasn't that far ahead of me but I couldn't see him, I ran across the room out to the ramparts and into his office. He wasn't there. His loft? I scaled the ladder, there he was sitting facing away from me, removing his armour.

"I don't have the strength for this Inquisitor" he sighed.

"For w...what?" I stuttered.

"For this, us, whatever you call it. Without you had been difficult, but now with the lyrium, I can endure it. I can forget, pretend it never happened. Forget everything, I've been through worse". He just sat there. Didn't turn, didn't look at me. Did he just say he was taking Lyrium again? Maker, it was worse than I thought, this was my doing.

"N...no...". I had to fix this. "Cullen, I..." I walked around next to where he was and sat beside him. I looked at him, up close he didn't look so great, his eyes sunken and dark, tormented even, his beautiful mouth with that scar, a permanent scowl. His brow horribly furrowed with worry, closer his beard was overgrown, unkempt like he had just stopped shaving once I'd left. His hair longer, falling in his eyes as he looked down.

"Cullen, I'm so sorry, for all this, the way I behaved".

He just sat there, didn't even look at me.

I knelt before him my face close to his. "I was scared, I didn't know what to do, I love you Cullen, I am truly sorry".

"You just left, didn't even come to me for help...just left, the Inquisition...left me..." he choked the last words out. "I'm tired" he stated, "I don't sleep much anymore, the demons haunt me, it's gotten worse" he stripped to his underclothes and lay down. It was really cold in here. "Please, just leave me be".

My heart broke, watching the man I loved so broken, so hurt just giving up, not on the Inquisition, but on me, it had crushed him. I'd done this, I'd broken him.

"No Cullen, please, I'm sorry. I love you, please".

"It doesn't matter", he whispered, his eyes slipping closed. 

I lay beside him taking his hand holding it to my lips trying to warm it with my breath, he was so cold, it was strange he was usually warm from the withdrawals, but no longer as he said he was taking it again. I pressed his hand to my chest onto my bare skin hoping to warm him, at least he didn't pull away.

"Please Cullen talk to me".

He opened his eyes, only slightly. His glance moved to his hand now held against my chest my hand closed around it. "Dorian told me you had urgent business in Tevinter, to wait for his return, he said he'd try to bring you back, if he could, if he succeeded".

"What? He didn't tell you why?" I whispered.

"I could guess..." he trailed off.

"No Cullen, it was nothing bad, we went to Tevinter yes, to obtain help from his father to..." I had to choose my words carefully..."protect the baby, magically suspend its growth. Until the time is right, until we are ready, I'm still pregnant Cullen, I never wanted anything more. I would never hurt her or hurt you like that".

"A girl?" I almost didn't hear him it was uttered so softly.

"Yes, your daughter". I looked at him, he didn't smile but somehow he seemed to relax, just a little, his scowl not so fierce.

"I'm going to have a little girl?"

"Yes Cullen, not right now, but when this is done, yes, if you don't want me anymore, at least you will always have her. I'll make sure of it".

His free hand moved to my stomach gently resting there. "She's ok?"

"Yes Cullen, better than ok, safe and protected from any harm".

He sighed his head now resting against mine. "I've always wanted my own family"

"You have one, Cullen, if you want me".

"I do" he said his eyes piercing into mine. "But you have broken my heart Evelyn, I don't know if it will ever be the same, and I could never survive this again, ...I can't do this again, Evelyn, ever".

"I know Cullen, I was lost, upset. I blamed you, everyone really. I felt like the best thing that had ever happened to me was ruined, sent at this time to taunt me, destroy me, us and the Inquisition" I continued. "I will never hurt you like that again, never hide anything from you, from now on I will tell you everything, use your guidance and advise, we will be together Cullen I'll tell you everything."

For the first time in awhile I saw him smile, just faintly on his beautiful mouth, his brow no so creased. "I hope so, Evelyn, I truly hope so". He laced his fingers through mine and held my hand to his chest. I moved against him, trying to warm his cold body pulling the furs over us. That bloody hole was still in the roof. Maybe I could fix this, make it right, I could see it would take time. But I knew I could win him back, but had I changed him? Made him more wary of me. I hoped not.

I heard him lightly begin to snore next to me and I snuggled closer to him. Everything would be ok, I knew it. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes listening to his strong heart beat feeling his warm breath caress my ear. I had really missed him, my heart ached. I couldn't lose him, I would be lost. 'Like he was' a tiny voice inside my head whispered to me. Yes, I thought, like he was.

"Commander?" I heard called from below, he stirred but did not wake. I got up, slid down the ladder and stood facing her.

"Cassandra."

"Oh, Inquisitor. You're back, I was looking for the Commander".

"He could use some rest Cassandra" 

"We all could Inquisitor, but Corypheus won't wait". She looked at me accusingly, "you almost killed him by leaving, you know he's started taking Lyrium again".

"I'm sorry Cassandra, I had some issues to resolve, but I'm back now, we must continue, must prevail".

"You cannot just leave Inquisitor, you are the inquisition, without you we are all doomed".

"I'm pregnant Cassandra, I needed help with the situation, but I'm ok the baby's ok, I am ready to face what I must".

Her eyes got wide, she looked shocked. "Pregnant...Cullen knew? Knew where you were? What you were doing? Then why? He didn't... say ... anything? Why take... I don't understand". 

"Not here Cassandra, I don't want to wake him, I could use some practice, I'll meet you at the sparing dummies, let me get my armour".

"Alright Inquisitor" and she walked away.

"Guard?" I called to a soldier patrolling.

"Inquisitor, its good to see you back". he smiled. " your mission a success, I hope?"

"Ah... yes. Thank you, can you please tell everyone the Commander is unwell and not to be disturbed today? He needs rest." What had they been told.

"Of course Inquisitor, and it is great that you have returned, we are eager to get to battle and defeat Corypheus once and for all".

"Yes, me too". I smiled, so all was not lost.

I dressed in my armour and went out to meet Cassandra, it shouldn't have been a surprise both Leliana and Josephine where also there.

"Oh Inquisitor, a boy or girl? Do you know? Do you want to know? So exciting!"

"Josie" Leliana warned, "not the time".

"It's always the time!"

Cassandra frowned, "as you can gather, I told them Inquisitor, I would have hoped for more tact, but no" she glared at Josephine.

"So what now Cassandra?" I leapt at the dummy blades in hand stabbing it directly in the chest and twisting away. I could see why she did this all day.

"There is no point dwelling on what has occurred, you have your work cut out for you with the Commander, you say you can fight? In your condition?"

"I'm not sick Cassandra" I retorted.

"I know." She looked at me. "You are at great risk however, your life and now your unborn child. I will not risk that, I won't send you to your death".

I bit my lip, this wasn't going to be easy, first Cullen, now them. I told them what happened, simplifying what wasn't important - to them anyway. Told them what Dorians father had done and how I was now good as ever, I was ready for our final onslaught, I now belonged to the Inquisition, this would never happen again.

"And the Commander? How does he feel about this?" Leliana questioned.

"It must be done, there's no turning back now". I stated.

"Good". Cassandra uttered. "When he's rested and your ready meet us in the war room, it's time to settle this".

I decided to catch up with everyone, raise morale before the battle, but the more I spoke to my troops, no one knew what had transpired, everyone expect for my inner circle thought I'd just been on another scouting mission with Dorian in preparation for the battle, which I guess indirectly was the truth.

Of those who knew they all seemed relatively accepting, thinking about it they really didn't have much choice, I was their leader, I had recruited them all and to be frank about it they did all work for me. Cullen was really my only concern. My fears alleviated as best I could I returned to the Commanders office.

"No one is to see him today" a guard barked at me, I looked up "oh, um Inquisitor". He sheepishly smiled, "I'm not sure if that applies to you or not". He added.

"I gave the order" I told him, "I am just checking on him".

"Yes Inquisitor" he stood aside.

I entered climbing the ladder, Cullen was still laying there, still asleep. I turned to leave, I'd check on him later.

"Evelyn?"

"Yes, Cullen"

"I'm cold, come here?"

I walked to him removing my armour and slid in beside him. His body was warm against mine, his hand trailing down my skin under my shirt were freezing. I shivered at his touch.

"I missed you" he whispered.

"Me too". I whispered back.

I wriggled out of my underclothes wanting to feel his skin against mine, and once removed pushed my body into his, his arms encircled me and I realised he was also naked. "Your clothes?" I muttered.

"I hate sleeping in them, too restrictive" he said factually.

"I didn't realise" but thinking about it he did always sleep naked.

"I'm always naked with you anyhow" he said.

"I can see that". He rolled facing me both of us laying on our sides.

"I love you Cullen" I said I couldn't help myself.

"I love you, Evelyn. Don't do that to me again, ok?"

"Never, I am sorry" I smiled sadly.

"Don't be sorry" he said "just remember and love me."

He moved his hand stroking my cheek his mouth covering mine, his beard scratching my sensitive lips, his tongue probing open my mouth and nestling against my tongue. It was the sweetest kiss I'd ever had. We lay there for the longest time touching, holding, kissing, both too exhausted to do anything else, but it was one of the best nights of my life.

I awoke to something cold fluttering across my skin, for a moment confused. "Snow?" I questioned. I opened my eyes, light had flooded the room but it was also swirling with a light dusting of snow and it was freezing. "That bloody hole". Cullen was gone. I quickly dressed, I wanted to return to my quarters, get warm, even though a fire burned in the hearth. 

On my way I stopped by Josephine's office, she was sitting at her desk studying letters, scrolls, parchments, building alliances I assumed.

"Josephine?"

"Oh Inquisitor, I have something for you, I hope you don't mind!" She handed me a box. "Ohhh...open it!" She squealed. I did as requested. It was a beautiful woven shawl, for the baby. "It's so exciting" I looked at it, smiled at her. "Thank you Josephine".

"Your welcome, Inquisitor. Having s baby is a big deal, regardless of when" she hugged me. Checked herself and stepped back. "Oh... sorry, got a bit carried away".

"It's ok," I smiled.

"You needed something?"

"Umm.. oh yes, that hole in Cullen's loft. Can you please have it repaired, the sooner the better, even today, please Josephine."

"Consider it done Inquisitor" she winked.

And with that I returned to my quarters, clutching my gift to sign and sort papers, prepare of the coming battle and most importantly warm up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've gotten this far let me know what you think.


End file.
